Viewing photos is a common task for users of computing devices. Viewing an image might trigger multiple thoughts for the user, for instance, what happened on the day an image being viewed was taken, memories of a location or persons portrayed in a viewed image, how can a viewed image be enhanced, and so forth. With previous image viewing software, the onus has been on the user to act on these kinds of thoughts. The user has had to take manual action to find related images in their collection, for instance searching explicitly using keywords, perhaps repeating the same action several times until desired images are found. Previous image viewing experiences have not given a natural entry point to image-related information that starts from the photo viewing experience. Although techniques for finding and displaying images related to a viewed image have been implemented, they have not allowed the image surface to function as an entry point to related images.